Conventionally, a display device using a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter referred to as [flexible substrate]) is known as a support substrate of a display device. A display device using a flexible substrate has flexibility and is bendable as a whole ad therefore has a feature of high versatility with respect to the environment in which it is used.
In addition, in the case when a flexible substrate is used, there is an advantage that a bezel part of the display device (the edge parts other than the display screen viewed from the observer) can be reduced. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-206760 discloses a display device in which a driver circuit part can be arranged on the rear side of a display region by curved and curved a substrate in a wiring part which connects the display region and driver circuit part.